Field of the Invention
A solar thermal energy generation system and method to produce power in first and second energy generation units using solar thermal energy in a first energy generation system (topping system) and waste heat from the first energy generation system and/or solar thermal energy in a second energy system to generate power or other useful energy (such as cooling, heating, distill water, fuel reforming, and/or gasification.
Description of the Related Art
Depletion of fossil fuel and global warming are driving efforts to finding a solution for future clean energy resources. Solar energy is considered one of the major potential renewable energy resources in near future. Solar energy can be converted into thermal energy which can be used to heat a fluid that operates a thermal power plant.
Large amount of thermal energy at high temperature is needed to run the thermal plant in which can be obtained through concentrating the solar energy on a receiver. A fluid is heated though a solar concentrated mean and utilized in the turbine to produce mechanical energy. Examples of concentrated solar energy technologies are parabolic trough solar collector, solar tower (central receiver), Fresnel lenses, and solar dishes.